


Picture's Worth

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pictures, ffxvrarepairsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: It’s all good fun when Drautos gets the perfect shot.





	Picture's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of ffxvrarepairweek2017. I swear this pairing puts me on a stump sometimes even though I love it~!
> 
> Prompt: Hobbying

“You’re telling me that you took all these shots and no one noticed you?” Cor is quick to a surprise as he goes through the mini album of Polaroids all in neat order. He spots one that catches his attention immediately and notices Regis carrying his son in his arms. It’s a distant view but Cor sees the happiness on the King’s face with young Noctis squeezing his father’s nose.

“All it takes is timing and the ability not to be seen,” Drautos states as a matter of fact, proud of his accomplishments.

“It seems we had lowered our guard far too easily around you. How many pictures did you take again?”

“Makes the shot more natural that way. None of the forced smiles and such to ruin the scene,” Drautos explains and gives seconds to ponder. “Fifty maybe? Or more.”

Cor thinks it’s definitely a lot and asks, “why not use an actual camera then?” He glances the second set of pictures and recognizes Clarus in it. The older man in position, his sword in hand in front while Gladio followed right beside him. Like father, like son.

Drautos shrugs and brings his peppermint green instant camera on the table, giving it a pat. “Found this old thing in an antique shop, figured I’d put it to good use rather than spend the extra money.” He pauses and sees Cor kind of dumbstruck. “What is it?”

“Didn’t think you’re much of a picture person. You never mentioned it.”

“Judging a book by its cover, Cor?”

“Not at all. You’re a man full of surprises, that I know very well. I wonder what else interest you besides this.” Cor ponders, even taking note of the soft look that Drautos gives him that makes his heart heavy because the answer is quite clear between them. He distracts himself instead and studies another photo that has the Glaives together with Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe’s arms link around each other’s shoulder. Their faces express of delight and fun as they hold their drinks in the air.

The captain grins. “Disappointed I couldn’t get a shot of them dragging Ulric out of the bar drunk afterwards but it was quite a rare sight.”

Cor laughs lightly about it. “I see you’re building that blackmail material.”

“No harm really. A fond memory perhaps,” Drautos says. “But he lost his footing and accidentally spilled another man’s drink over so that caused a bit of a stir in the end. Had to break it up before we’re throwing more than just fists.”

“Luckily you were there. Daddy Drautos to the rescue.” Cor whispers the latter with a snort, holding back the laughter creeping its way up his throat. He has heard that sort of nickname being thrown around here and there especially when the Glaives are involved and obviously he picks it up, keeping it to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“No. You said something…”

“Hey, these are something else.” Cor goes back to the album, ignoring that intense glare. “Tell me about them.”

Drautos gives in. Just this time.

Much of the album from the beginning starts with the recognizable faces, each having its own memory of a tale that Drautos shares. Cor appreciates every one, adding his own commentaries as he listens, and for some odd reason, it’s almost sentimental with every word which he never finds the man to be but he likes seeing Drautos like this.

How Drautos leans close to him, speaking what’s on his mind which Cor likes while their shoulders almost brush against each other. Everything about Drautos is relaxing, and time just seems to slow around them. Cor won’t complain, he enjoys days like these the most.

Drautos flips to another page which he finds to be his favorite. It showcases different areas of Insomnia, whether it’s a cat roaming the streets or the view of the capital at different angles all fitting like puzzle pieces. All of them exhibit different thoughts and emotions from Drautos, and Cor hangs onto every word. There’s a part of Cor that thinks Drautos might be in “love” with Insomnia from the way he strings his words together but to the Marshal, he’s not entirely sure why that word felt off.

Cor reaches towards the end of the album and stops as he finds a page dedicated to himself. The ache in his chest tightens, that familiar feel coming back as he wonders about Drautos again. Will it ever be possible to unravel this man?

He throws a questioning look at Drautos.

“There’s much to admire,” Drautos explains without fault. “You’re a handsome man and inspirational at times.” A pause in his features. “No, I take it back. Most of the time.”

The simplicity of the statement has Cor feeling a rush of warmth invading his cheeks. He sees himself in these pictures, some he could recall doing while others he doesn’t remember, but how Drautos manages to capture them eludes him very well.

Cor won’t lie, he’s impressed by Drautos’ ability. While he’s no master at judging the composition of the photograph, he’s able to discern that each one is taken with care. Whether it’s him admiring something from the distance or his eyes resting for a bit, there’s a delicate art to every profile. The lighting adds an extra touch, giving it a timeless feel. The inkling of a past memory that would make one want to go back and relive that moment over again.

“You know…” Cor manages a small smile. “If you wanted a picture, you could’ve asked before. I wouldn’t have said no.”

“True.” Drautos nods. “But I didn’t wanted to ruin the fun.”

“I say you’ve pretty much succeeded in that department. Even more,” Cor admits and looks again. He discovers one photo of him sleeping and points it out to Drautos with several taps against the thin cover while waiting for an answer. “And when was this?”

“This morning.” Drautos smirks and brings Cor’s hand into his own. “I think it’s my favorite now.”

“Sneaky bastard.”

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
